Kisses
by jellysunfish
Summary: When Sun Xiang finds out that Ye Xiu kisses his account card as a good luck charm, he kisses it too for ( an indirect kiss ) good luck


Summary: When Sun Xiang finds out that Ye Xiu kisses his account card as a good luck charm, he kisses it too for (~an indirect kiss~) good luck

Tags: 叶翔, yexiang, indirect kiss, lol sx you idiot, erxiang

* * *

"What's this? Your hands are shaking, how are you going to show your might as the battle god like this?" Sun Xiang taunts the older player handing him the card. "You should just retire! But don't worry about unemployment! I'll hire you as my personal training partner!"

Sun Xiang wanted One Autumn Leaf. He wanted it so bad. But still, he had some attachment to the card's owner. Even if his condition deteriorated, even if Excellent Era was at the bottom of the rankings due to his leadership, he couldn't let go of the person who had been his idol. He wanted One Autumn Leaf, but he also selfishly wanted to keep Ye Qiu for himself. It'd be okay. No one else wanted him anyway. Su Mucheng would be grateful that he would give Ye QIu a job. He imagined training together. With Ye Qiu coaching him paired with his superior skill, he'd sweep the group arena in a 1 v. 3 and be the MVP of the team battle and win the championship. And then Ye Qiu would pat his head and praise him, "Wow Sun Xiang, you are a worthy successor to my One Autumn Leaf! You'll far surpass my three championships!"

Sun Xiang is deep in his fantasies already, just touching the account card. As a result, he is unable to react in time when Ye Qiu suddenly snatches back the card. "I- sorry, just let me borrow this for a moment," Ye Qiu says.

Sun Xiang was frustrated. Just give me the card already! It's no longer yours!

"This is the last time I'll be able to do this to you. Take care, One Autumn Leaf. Good luck." The dark haired male closes his eyes and presses his lips gently to the card.

Liu Hao and company scoffs. " _Still_ holding onto such a girly habit? Before every match, really?"

Ye Qiu ignores them and turns back to Sun Xiang. He presses the card into his palm. "Take care of him."

He then walks over to Manager Cui Li, who taunts him further. "We don't have any suitable accounts for you right now, but like Sun Xiang suggested, you can act as a training partner for the team."

"No need. Cancel the contract."

Disappointment briefly registers in Sun Xiang's mind, but all he can see are those plush pink lips kiss the silver account card in his hand. Liu Hao had mentioned before every match. Just how many times had those perfect lips pressed against this card? As one of the game's oldest accounts, it had to be thousands, easily.

The evening passes in a blur, despite the whole night being dedicated to his welcome. Sun Xiang finds himself laying in bed, staring up at that silver card, imagining those lips touch the card, imagining them whispering sweet good luck wishes, imagining them giving joyous kisses in victory. Absentmindedly, he brings the card to his own lips and feels the cool surface of the plastic.

He shoots up. "F*ck!" What the hell is he doing? He's not some high school girl infatuated with her crush's belongings, vying for an indirect kiss!

His face goes red as he realizes that he had already done it. An indirect kiss with Ye Qiu! Aaahhh! He screams internally and rolls around on his bed, kicking and flopping and pulling at his long locks. He definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

He then remembers Ye Qiu's actions from earlier that night (that night! Ahhhh!) 'Take care, One Autumn Leaf. Good luck.' The tender voice echoes in his head, again and again, and morphs into 'Take care, Sun Xiang. Good luck.'

Okay, maybe one more kiss was alright. Okay, maybe another. Just one more wouldn't hurt, right? His lips press against the plastic and suddenly he can imagine Ye Qiu kissing the other side. His blush creeps up his neck and ears. Ahh, this was going to be a long night.

Somehow, none of Ye Qiu's old teammates say anything when he picks up Ye Qiu's old habit. I-it's not for an indirect kiss you guys, it's for good luck! Ye Qiu's words whispering in his head don't have anything to do with it! (But sometimes at night, he'll kiss the card again and imagine those plush pink lips on his.)

* * *

/Notes: I would still love if someone decided to do my crack prompt of OAL demanding kisses and being mad at YX and lord grim. "So you've been kissing another man now?!"/


End file.
